Chapter 6: A Great Escape?
In my dream I was back at camp with all my friends and Quintus had his body back. There was no war, no Ouranos, and no monster trying to kill us, it was peaceful. I was sitting on Half-Blood Hill with Emiley watching the sunset, I didn't like it that much but Emiley enjoyed stuff like that. We were about kiss and I was awoken by a strange noise. I looked up and it was Lung Fae and he was outside the cage with a sword and one of the guards knocked out. He signaled for me to go to him but I was trying to figure out how did he get out so I went to him. "How did you get out the cage?", I asked. "No time, we must leave, this is the first step to freedom", when he said the words freedom I was on board. He opened the door for me to get out and before we left he stabbed the guard in the chest and it exploded into black goo. Another guard came by and attacked us but Lung Fae was to quick and killed him. After it exploded into black goo Lung Fae tossed me its sword. "Its been a while since I had a sword in my hand", I told him. We ran threw some hallways and we were outside. Several guards spotted us and began to charge. "I kind of figured we were going to have to fight our way", he only laughed as the demonic guards charged us. I swung my sword at the closes one near me and it deflected with its sword. These things were pretty good fighters but not good enoug. I swung and its head fell off and it exploded into black goo. It was disgusting but it had to be done. "How do we get out of here?". "Trust me this is the only way", he responded. That really didn't answer my question. We kept on moving until we were completely surronded. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy to do", I told him. All the monsters began charging at us. We were swinging our swords arround and we were doing pretty good. Despite our best efforts we were overpowered. They formed a big circle around us and only stood there. Before we could do something that prick Liniuse showed up and he looked sort of mad. "Did you two think you could escape?. Escape isn't possible, nobody can leave unless you die", he said. "Liniuse you can't keep me here, I need to stop Ouranos", I told him. "I know all about Ouranos and what his plan is. As long as I supply him with soldiers he leaves me alone". "Your helping him!", I yelled. "Absolutely, now I originally planned to to have Lung Fae face Spartacus now I have a much more fu n way to deal with you two". Chapter 7: Punishment Category:Anamantiumninja Category:The Colosseum Part 1 Category:Chapter Page